parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Turbine Racers
Power Rangers Turbine Racers is based on and an adaption of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger in Tdk 0403's Power Rangers series with elements of J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. It seems to be similar to Speed Racer. Synopsis Tyson Stevens, a student dreaming of becoming one of the greatest race car drivers in the world, has traveled across the streets bringing out justice. When the evil Zorander comes to conquer Earth, Tyson, along with his friends, will fight this great evil as high-tech superheroes--Power Rangers Turbine Racers! Characters Rangers Allies *Fairy Ezra: Based on Fairy Seelon. Portrayed by Peyton List. *Vanessa Paige: Based on Misa Yamaguchi. Portrayed by Bryce Dallas Howard. *Dr. Flynn Blackwell: Based on Dr. Dazai. Portrayed by Chris Pratt. *Power Rangers Solar Force *Power Rangers Electro Force *Power Rangers Trump Squad Villains: The Dread Empire *Zorander: Leader of his own empire. Voiced by Tom Wyner. *Squidro: Evil Wizard. Portrayed by Oded Fehr. *Davion: Based on Dark Boma Zimba. Voiced by Richard Epcar. *Whippera: Changes herself into a snake-like form. Portrayed by Emma Rigby. *Mogdred: Fat creature which turns himself into a golf cart for Whippera. Voiced by Vic Mignogna. *Captain Wu: Voiced by James Patrick Stewart. *Captain Lar: Voiced by Derek Stephen Prince. *Jeff Clark/Red Rebel Barrek: An evil warrior, but reforms later in the series. Based on Yamimaru. Portrayed by Henry Cavill. *Andrea Foray/Red Witch Jillia: Half human, half demoness, reforms later in the series. Based on Wandering Boma Kirika. Portrayed by Amy Adams. *Wular Warriors: Zorander's foot soldiers. *Vaderon: Leader of the Brain Army. Based on Sun Vulcan's Führer Hell Saturn. *Queen Setra: Rita's mother. Based on Sun Vulcan's Queen Hedrian. *Magmanoids: Vaderon and Setra's foot soldiers. Based on Sun Vulcan's Machinemen. Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call Roll Call Team-Morph: "Turbine Power! Rev It Up!" *Tyson: Red Turbine Ranger! *Kaine: Black Turbine Ranger! *Roy: Blue Turbine Ranger! *Pam: Yellow Turbine Ranger! *Janice: Pink Turbine Ranger! *Paul: Rocket Turbine Ranger! *Amelia: Purple Turbine Ranger! *Liam: Green Turbine Ranger! *Barry: White Turbine Ranger! *Argon: Cosmic Turbine Ranger! *All: Racing to the finish! Power Rangers Turbine Racers! Arsenal *Racer Brace◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Rocket Brace◆ *Turbine Lasers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Turbine Power Sword◆ *Turbine Power Hammer◆ *Turbine Power Gun◆ *Turbine Power Bowgun◆ *Turbine Power Stick◆ *Turbine Power Blades◆ *Turbine Power Baton◆ *Turbine Power Gauntlet◆ *Turbine Power Sabre◆ *Turbine Cosmic Sword◆ *Turbine Bazooka◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Vehicles *Turbine Cycles◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Turbine Red Attack Kart◆ *Turbine Race Cars◆◆ Zords *Turbine Megazord **Red Racer GT Zord **Black Racer Truck Zord **Blue Racer Jeep Zord **Yellow Racer Formula Zord **Pink Racer Wagon Zord *Cosmic Rugger Zord **Rugger Megazord *Super Turbine Megazord *Racer Base *Super Turbine Ultrazord Gallery Heroes Robbie-amell-hobbies-religi.jpg|Tyson Stevens Red_Turbo_(Turboranger).jpg|Red Turbine Ranger jerrod-carmichael-688086_828x1104.png|Kaine Joel Black_Turbo.jpg|Black Turbine Ranger 40007900.jpg|Roy Rogers Blue_Turbo.jpg|Blue Turbine Ranger Revolution+Photocall+53rd+Monte+Carlo+TV+Festival+7L2ZvFgLnhGx.jpg|Pam Midler Yellow_Turbo.jpg|Yellow Turbine Ranger Sam_tjhia.jpg|Janice Skyler Pinkturbo.jpg|Pink Turbine Ranger MatthewThomas4.png|Liam Richmond Turbo-greenmale.png|Liam the Green Turbine Ranger Jennifer+Damiano+Syfy+2011+Upfront+qpx7aLY-w2Gl.jpg|Alyson Paige Turbo-purple.png|Alyson the Purple Turbine Ranger AaronJohnson.jpeg|Paul Gordon Rocket Street Ranger.png|Rocket Street Ranger Tomas_Kanouse.png|Barry Kanouse Turbo-white.png|Barry the White Turbine Ranger 1e97de7027c848a3ace7eb6d849d155a.jpg|Argon Silvervale CosmicRacerRanger.jpg|Argon the Cosmic Turbine Ranger Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Live Action Spoofs Category:Power Rangers Spoofs